The Marauders - James & Lily Potter
by looklikeagrffndr
Summary: Imaginez que Voldemort soit au sommet de sa puissance. Vous ne savez pas qui sont ses partisans, vous ne savez pas qui travaille pour lui.. Chaque semaine apporte son lot de nouvelles morts, de nouvelles disparitions, de nouvelles souffrances… La terreur règne partout… la panique… la confusion… C'était comme ça, à l'époque. C'est ainsi que Lily et James Potter se sont trouvés...
1. Epigraphe

**Epigraphe**

Imaginez qu'aujourd'hui Voldemort soit au sommet de sa puissance. Vous ne savez pas qui sont ses partisans, vous ne savez pas qui travaille pour lui, mais vous savez qu'il est capable d'exercer son pouvoir sur des gens qu'il oblige à commettre des actes abominables malgré eux. Vous avez peur pour vous-même, votre famille, vos amis. Chaque semaine apporte son lot de nouvelles morts, de nouvelles disparitions, de nouvelles souffrances… Le ministère de la Magie est en plein désarroi, ses responsables ne savent plus quoi faire, ils essayent de tout cacher aux Moldus, mais, dans le même temps, des Moldus meurent aussi. La terreur règne partout… la panique… la confusion… C'était comme ça, à l'époque… Des périodes comme celles-là peuvent inciter les uns au meilleur et les autres au pire.

\- Sirius Black.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue **

Le monde de la magie peut être empli de noirceur et de danger. Il existe des sorts qui peuvent tuer en l'espace de six syllabes, des potions pouvant déposséder quelqu'un de sa volonté et des créatures magiques capables de démembrer le plus brave des sorciers. C'est ce qui rend tout acte de bravoure d'autant plus puissant et nécessaire.

Quelque chose venait de bouleverser la nuit toute entière. Me ciel indigo parsemé d'étoile était soudain devenu d'un noir d'encre, sans la moindre lueur. Les étoiles, la lune, les réverbères entourés d'un halo brumeux à chaque extrémité de l'allée, tout semblait avoir disparu. Le grondement lointain de la circulation, le murmure des feuillages s'étaient tus. Les rires des enfants avait disparu, n'accentuant que les pleures des plus jeunes. L'atmosphère douce et parfumée avait laissé place à un froid mordant, pénétrant. Ils étaient entourés à présent d'une obscurité totale, impénétrable, silencieuse, comme si une main géante avait laissé tomber sur toute l'allée un épais manteau de glace qui les aurait aveuglés. Ce fut alors l'ascension du Seigneur des Ténèbres et des Chevaliers de Walpurgis.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un va enfin consentir à m'expliquer ce qu'est l'Ordre du Phénix ?  
\- C'est une société secrète, dit précipitamment Remus. Dumbledore en est le président, il l'a fondée lui-même. Elle rassemble tous ceux qui lutte contre Tu-Sais-Qui.

-Ils ne nous ont pas révélé grand-chose de plus que ce qu'on devinait déjà, répondit James en repensant à ce qui s'était dit dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Tout ce qu'ils ont raconté c'est que l'Ordre essaye d'empêcher les gens de rejoindre Vol…

Lily aspira une brusque bouffée d'air.

-… Voldemort, acheva-t-il d'un ton ferme.

…

**Cette histoire se base sur les tomes de la saga d'Harry Potter écrite par J.K Rowling. Certains passages lui seront même repris, mais hormis ça, l'histoire est issue de mon imagination. Si le fait d'avoir une baguette en main peut suffire à insuffler du courage, il faut toutefois bien plus que de la magie pour faire des choix courageux dans le monde de la sorcellerie. Chez moi, il faut bien plus qu'une plume pour faire mes preuves, il me faut vous !**

**Bonne lecture !**


	3. Chapitre 1

Tome 1 : The Marauders.

Chapitre 1

La maison donnait l'impression d'être totalement à l'abandon. L'endroit était tel qu'il se le rappellerait toujours. Inquiétant, rempli de toiles d'araignée, avec des têtes d'elfes de maison accrochées au mur peuplant l'escalier d'ombres étranges. Seule une odeur douceâtre de propre imprégnait les lieux. La nuit était tombée sur la rue du Square Grimmaurd. Jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, Sirius pénétra dans le hall sans un bruit. Même _chez lui_, il lui fallait être discret. L'obscurité de la pièce devint alors complète.

Il suivit son chemin au bas des marches puis dans une cuisine aménagée en sous-sol. C'était une salle de la taille d'une caverne, à peine moins sinistre que le hall, avec des murs en pierre brute. Elle était éclairée essentiellement par un grand feu de bois qui brûlait dans une cheminée aménagée tout au fond. La fumée de pipe qui flottait dans l'air comme des volutes au dessus d'un champ de bataille laissait voir les contours menaçants de lourdes casseroles et de marmites ventrues, suspendues au plafond baigné de ténèbres. Le peu de chaises présentes autour de la longue table de bois encombrée de poussière, de bouteilles de vin vides et d'un tas informe qui semblait constitué de chiffons laissait percevoir que plus personnes n'utilisait cette salle. Du moins, pour se réunir tous ensemble. Sirius saisit une bouteille d'eau et s'en alla jusque dans sa chambre.

Un lustre couvert de toiles d'araignée luisait au-dessus de sa tête et des portraits ornaient les murs du hall. Sirius entendit quelque chose bouger précipitamment derrière lui mais n'y pris gère plus d'attention. Ce n'était que Kreattur qui terminait son travail. Le lustre ainsi qu'un candélabre posé sur une table bancale avaient tous deux la forme de serpents.

Il continua à monter l'escalier jusqu'au dernier palier où il n'y avait que deux portes. Celle d'en face portait une plaque sur laquelle était gravé son nom, l'autre celui de son frère, Regulus. Il poussa la porte, tenant haut sa baguette pour diffuser la plus grande lumière possible. La pièce était spacieuse et un grand lit au cadre de bois sculpté était placé au milieu de cette dernière, une haute fenêtre masquée par de longs rideaux de velours, un lustre et d'une épaisse couche de vêtement trainant sur le sol. Une fine pellicule poussiéreuse s'étalait sur la tête de lit et sur les tableaux exposés aux murs. Une toile d'araignée s'étirait entre le lustre et le haut de la grande armoire en bois. Sirius avait accroché tant d'affiches et de photos qu'on ne voyait plus grand-chose de la soie gris-argent qui tapissait les murs. Personne ne sera capable d'annuler le maléfice de Glu-Perpétuelle qui maintenait toutes ces images en place.

Mme Black n'appréciaient guère les goûts de leur fils aîné en matière de décoration. De grandes bannières de Gryffondor, aux couleurs rouge et or, soulignaient une volonté de marquer sa différence avec sa famille, fidèle à Serpentard.

On voyait de nombreuses photos de motos moldues, et aussi des affiches représentant de jeunes Moldues en bikini. Ce qui faisait mieux ressortir par contraste l'unique photo de sorcier sur laquelle quatre élèves de Poudlard, debout côte à côte, bras dessus bras dessous, riaient devant l'objectif. Sirius contempla un instant la photo, sur laquelle ses meilleurs amis souriaient. James et ses cheveux noirs mal coiffés se dressaient en épis à l'arrière de sa tête. À côté se tenait Sirius, d'une beauté désinvolte, son visage, légèrement arrogant, beaucoup plus jeune et plus heureux. À la droite de Sirius, on reconnaissait Peter, d'une tête plus petit, grassouillet, les yeux humides, savourant le plaisir de faire partie d'une bande aussi cool, aux côtés de ces rebelles tant admirés qu'étaient James et Sirius. À la gauche de James, il y avait Remus qui paraissait un peu miteux et affichait le même air de surprise, ravie à l'idée de se trouver ainsi aimé.

Au-dehors, le ciel s'éclaircissait et un rayon de lumière révéla des papiers, des livres et de petits objets éparpillés sur le bureau. Quelques-uns des livres avaient été balancés sans ménagement, au point que leurs couvertures s'étaient pliées et que des pages détachées jonchaient le sol. Il reconnut une page d'une ancienne édition d'_Histoire de la magie_, par Bathilda Tourdesac, une autre appartenait à un manuel d'entretien de moto.

\- Ça ira beaucoup plus vite si je… Failamalle_ ! _s'écria Sirius qui décrivit avec sa baguette magique un grand arc de cercle au dessus du sol.

Ses livres, ses vêtements qui jonchaient le sol, son chaudron et sa balance s'envolèrent aussitôt et retombèrent pêlemêle dans la grosse valise.

— C'est un peu en vrac, mais ça ira, dit-il en refermant le couvercle de sa malle.

En voyant Sirius, Kreattur, dans une attitude ridicule, s'inclina si bas que son nez en forme de groin s'écrasa sur le tapis.

— Tiens-toi droit, ordonna Sirius, agacé. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? Ma mère t'envoie m'épier ?

— Kreattur fait le ménage, répéta l'elfe. Kreattur ne vit que pour servir la noble maison des Black…

— Et la noble maison devient de plus en plus ignoble chaque jour que j'y passe. C'est d'une saleté repoussante, ici, répliqua Sirius.

— Le maître a toujours aimé plaisanter, reprit Kreattur en s'inclinant à nouveau.

Il poursuivit à mi-voix :

— Le maître est un sale pourceau ingrat qui va briser le cœur de sa mère…

— Ma mère n'a pas de cœur, Kreattur, répondit sèchement Sirius. Seule la rancœur la fait vivre. La rancœur, et la réussite de mon petit frère.

Kreattur s'inclina une fois de plus.

— Le maître dit ce qu'il veut, grommela-t-il avec fureur. Le maître n'est pas digne d'essuyer la boue des bottes de sa mère ! Oh, ma pauvre maîtresse…

— Continue à marmonner comme ça et je ne vais pas tarder à devenir un assassin ! s'exclama Sirius d'un ton exaspéré en claquant la porte derrière l'elfe.

Il rassembla ses affaires prestement et s'en alla ouvrir la fenêtre de sa chambre. L'air glacial lui gifla le visage, ce qui ne lui empêcha pas de faire léviter sa valise et la cage de sa chouette jusqu'au dehors, sur l'herbe fraîchement tailler par les elfes. Avant de passer à son tour dans le vide, il se retourna, tendit sa baguette vers son mur et renforça le sort de Glu Perpétuel. Le jeune ténébreux progressait difficilement dans les rues du Square Grimmaurd, sa chouette et sa valise en main. Jugeant plus correct de s'allégée, Sirius libéra sa chouette, rapetissa la cage et l'engouffra dans sa propre malle. Du manoir des Black, on ne vit plus qu'une sombre tâche vagabondant jusque qui voudra l'accueillir.

Au petit matin, lorsque la maison Black fut en mouvement et réveiller, on entendit les petits pas pressés d'une majestueuse sorcière enveloppée d'un châle vert émeraude. Mme Black s'approcha du mur auquel était accrochée sur toute sa surface la tapisserie que Kreattur tenait tant à protéger. Son mari et son fils la rejoignirent. La tapisserie paraissait très ancienne. Mais le fil d'or avec lequel elle avait été brodée continuait de briller suffisamment pour qu'on puisse voir un arbre généalogique aux multiples ramifications qui remontait au Moyen Âge. Tout en haut de la tapisserie était écrit en grosses lettres :

**La Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des**

**Black « Toujours pur ».**

Une bûche tomba dans la cheminée. Les flammes se dressèrent, projetant leur clarté sur la femme de la maison. Une haine indescriptible se lisait sur son visage. D'un coup de baguette, elle brûla le nom de son fils aîné en jurant que tant qu'elle restera et vivra sous ce toit, jamais plus il n'y mettra les pieds. L'atmosphère de la pièce changea aussi vite que si des Détraqueurs y avaient brusquement surgi.

Un jeune homme sorti du Magicobus en trainant ses valises derrière lui, le visage crispé par la fatigue. Peut-être que son meilleur ami pourrai faire quelque chose pour lui ? Les Potter ont toujours été très cordiaux avec Sirius. Il se sentait à l'aise chez eux. Il frappa un coup sur le battant de bois. Les premières lueurs de l'aube éclairaient déjà la moitié des roses que la mère de James s'évertuait à faire pousser depuis quelques mois. Lorsque le grand ténébreux frappa à nouveau deux coups, une créature de petite taille vint lui ouvrir. L'elfe de maison des Potter était bien mieux traiter contrairement aux autres. Il ne faisait pas plus de quatre-vingt centimètre de haut et lorsqu'il vit Sirius, il inclina son long nez crochu jusqu'au sol. Il était très difficile pour Sirius de déterminer d'un point physique si c'était un mâle ou une femelle bien que la voix d'un elfe mâle soit déjà grêle, contrairement à celle de la femelle qui était plus aigüe.

\- Que désire monsieur ? Demanda l'elfe de maison de sa petite voix aigüe.

\- Qui est-ce ? demande une voix au lointain.

La personne en question s'approcha de la porte d'entrée, enleva ses gants salient par la terre et les rangeant dans sa blouse de jardinière nouée autour du cou. Lorsqu'elle vit Sirius, elle lui souria et le salua chaleureusement.

\- Bonjour Sirius, que nous vaut ta visite de si bon matin ?

Il s'apprêtait à répondre mais Euphemia l'embrassa en le poussant à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'elle vit ses baguages sur le pas de sa porte, elle affichait une mine triste.

\- Oh… Je vois. Hooky, dit-elle à l'adresse de l'elfe, va chercher James, je te pris.

Il eu un _Crac !_ sonore et l'elfe disparu, laissant place au joueur de Quidditch, à peine réveiller.

\- Tu m'as appelé, maman ?

Il leva les yeux en direction de la porte d'entrée, resta un instant bloqué sur les baguages et la chouette noir aux yeux d'ambre, puis les releva de nouveau vers son meilleur ami. Madame Potter s'éclipsa dans son jardin, en donnant l'ordre à l'elfe de monter les valises de monsieur Black dans la chambre d'ami. James termina la descente des marches, et pris Sirius dans ses bras en lui murmurant ces quelques mots :

**« Bienvenue à la maison, Patmol. »**


	4. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

La Grande Salle était toujours aussi splendide avec ses décorations en l'honneur du festin de début d'année. Assiettes et gobelets d'or scintillaient à la lumière de centaines de chandelles qui flottaient en l'air au-dessus des convives. Des élèves bavardaient autour des quatre longues tables qui représentaient chacune une des quatre maisons de Poudlard. A l'extrémité de la salle, une cinquième table avait été dressée pour les professeurs, face à leurs élèves. Il faisait beaucoup plus chaud, ici. James, Sirius, Remus et Peter passèrent devant les tables des Serpentard, des Serdaigle et des Poufsouffle, puis allèrent s'asseoir avec les autres Gryffondor à l'autre bout de la salle, près de Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, le fantôme de Gryffondor. D'un blanc nacré, à demi transparent, Nick était vêtu de son habituel pourpoint, orné d'une fraise impressionnante qui avait la double fonction de souligner le caractère festif de cette soirée et d'empêcher sa tête de trop vaciller sur son cou presque entièrement tranché. Ce qui, au passage ne lui a pas valu sa place au sein du club des chasseurs sans têtes. Le bourreau aurait tout-de-même pu finir sa besogne !

– Belle soirée, n'est-ce pas ? lança-t-il, avec un grand sourire.

– A qui le dites-vous, cet année on a eu le droit à un flot de grimoires mordeurs et du foies de tritons sur la voie 9 ¾.Un cinquième année de chez Poufsouffle qui à mal refermé sa malle ! s'exclama James.

-Ah… Vous avez de la chance que ce festin a eue lieu. Peeves aurait bien tout faire passer à l'oubliette !

-Pourquoi, que c'est-il passer ? demanda Sirius.

– La discussion habituelle. Il voulait assister au festin. Impossible, bien entendu, vous le connaissez, il est incapable d'avoir des manières civilisées, il ne peut pas voir une assiette pleine sans la jeter par terre ou y plonger la tête de quelques élèves. Nous avons tenu un conseil des fantômes : le Moine Gras voulait lui donner une chance, mais le Baron Sanglant s'y est formellement opposé, ce qui est beaucoup plus sage, à mon avis.

Le Baron Sanglant était le fantôme des Serpentard, un spectre émacié et silencieux couvert de taches de sang argentées. C'était la seule personne, à Poudlard, qui avait de l'autorité sur Peeves.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, alors ?

– Oh, comme d'habitude, répondit Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête en haussant les épaules. Il a tout mis sens dessus dessous, dans la cuisine. Il y avait des marmites et des casseroles partout. Le carrelage était inondé de soupe. Il a terrifié les elfes de maison… Pauvres petites créatures, ils ont dut vite se remettre au boulot !

_Absorbé par un jet de fumée nacrée, Lily Evans venait de traversée la barrière séparant la gare King's Cross au quai 9 ¾ en compagnie de ses parents et de sa sœur. Pétunia, se délectant su spectacle qui s'offre à ses yeux._

_Lily, sa chouette poser en équilibre sur sa male en acajou, saisit la main de sa sœur._

_-Tunie je suis vraiment désolée que tu ne puisses pas venir avec moi à Poudlard…explique Lily à sa sœur._

_Pétunia ne répondit pas. En guise de réponde, elle lui lança un regard dur et froid. _

_-Je suis désolée, Tunie, implorât-elle sans prendre en compte le manque d'impatience de l'aînée. Peut-être que quand je serais là bas… Ecoute-moi, Tunie. Peut-être que quand je serais là-bas, je pourrais aller voir le professeur Dumbledore et le convaincre de changer d'avis !_

_-Je…ne…veux…pas…y aller ! répondit Pétunia_

_Elle s'efforça tant bien que mal, d'arracher sa main de l'étreinte de sa sœur._

_-Tu crois que j'ai envie de me retrouver dans un stupide château pour apprendre à être une… une…_

_Son regard pâle erra sur le quai, sur les chats qui miaulait dans les bras de leurs propriétaire, sur les hiboux qui échangeaient des hululement en voletant dans leurs cages, sur les élèves, certains déjà vêtus de leurs longues robes noires, chargeant leurs grosses valises dans le train à la locomotive écarlate ou se saluant avec des cris joyeux, content de se retrouver après la séparation de l'été._

_-… Tu veux que je devienne un…un monstre ?_

_Les yeux de Lily se remplirent de larmes et Pétunia parvint à dégager sa main de celle de sa sœur._

_-Je ne suis pas un monstre, répondit Lily. C'est horrible de dire ça._

_-En tout cas, c'est chez eux que tu vas, réplique Pétunia avec délice. Une école spéciale pour les monstres ? Toi et ce petit Rogue… Des cinglés, voilà ce que vous êtes, tous les deux. Heureusement qu'on vous sépare des gens normaux. C'est pour notre sécurité à nous._

_Lily lança un coup d'œil à ses parents._

_Ils regardaient autour d'eux avec un plaisir sans réserve, se délectant de ce qu'ils voyaient._

_Puis elle se tourna à nouveau vers sa sœur et parla d'une voix basse féroce :_

_\- Tu ne pensais pas tellement que c'était une école de monstres quand tu as écrit au directeur pour le supplier de te prendre comme élève._

_Pétunia devint écarlate._

_\- Supplier ? Je ne l'ai pas suppliée du tout !_

_-J'ai vu qu'il t'avait répondu. C'était gentil de sa part._

_\- Tu n'aurais pas dû la lire…murmura Pétunia. Cette lettre était personnelle… Comment as-tu pu…_

_Lily se trahit en jetant un vague regard vers Severus qui se tenait à côté d'une femme mince, le teint cireux et l'air revêche, qui lui ressemblait beaucoup Pétunia sursauta._

_-C'est lui qui l'a trouvée ! Toi et ce garçon, vous êtes entrés en douce dans ma chambre !_

_-Non...pas en douce..._

_A présent, la jeune sorcière était sur la défensive._

_-Severus a vu l'enveloppe et il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une Moldu ait pu entrer en contact avec Poudlard, voilà tout ! Il a dit qu'il devait y avoir des sorciers qui travaillaient clandestinement à la poste qui s'occupe d'envoyer..._

_-Apparemment, les sorciers mettent leur nez partout, l'interrompit Pétunia, qui avait maintenant pâli autant qu'elle avait rougi précédemment. MONSTRE ! Cracha-telle avant de retourner à grand pas vers ses parents._

_Lily, seule avec ses remords, alla dire au revoir à sa famille sans se soucier du regard haineux de sa sœur posée sur elle et de celui de Severus qui était au côté de sa mère, aussi silencieux qu'une tombe._

Prise d'un sanglot étouffé, Lily émergea de son rêve, non pas à la gare King's Cross, mais dans son lit à baldaquin, dans le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor. La rouquine ne constata pas immédiatement qu'elle avait les joues trempées. Elle s'imaginait probablement, là, allongée au milieu des draps défait ce qu'aurait été sa vie si elle n'avait pas pris le Poudlard Express pour Pré-au-Lard, le premier septembre. Comment ses relations avec Pétunia aurait-été ? Dans quelle école aurait-elle été scolarisée ? Serais-t-elle résoudre une équation et qu'y aurait-elle apprit ? La jeune sorcière secoua la tête, comme pour chasser ces mauvaises pensées de son esprit. Elle se roula en position fœtal dans ses draps imprégner de son odeur, entourée de ces épais rideaux de velours mauve. Elle tâta à ses côté en quête de retrouver sa baguette magique et murmura « _Lumos_ » avant de posée le pied sur la dalle froide de sa chambre.

Sur sa commode, près de son lit, la jeune fille saisit son miroir de poche et examina son visage en approchant sa baguette à égal distance. Elle avait les yeux rouge et bouffis, de la morve qui débutait son trajet pour dégouliner le long de ses fausses nasales et elle pu enfin s'emparer d'un mouchoir propre.

Elle regrettait de s'être mis sa sœur à dos, mais après toute la haine déversée elle se demandait bien une chose : Que lui avait-elle fait ? Elle ne lui a jamais manqué de respect, elle ne lui a jamais tenu tête, elle ne se voie presque pas, du moins, qu'en période scolaire. Elle regrettait même d'avoir connue Severus et de s'être autant attacher à lui. Cette alchimie qui palpait l'air depuis toujours s'était évaporée lors de leur cinquième année. Elle s'était mis sa sœur à dos pour une simple amourette, qui n'a à peine durée… Avec ses envies de devenir partisant du Mage Noir et son penchant pour la magie noire, Lily aurait préférée ne jamais le connaître.

A présent il fait partit de son passée, et une nouvelle page fut tournée ce soir là.


End file.
